Haru Tanaka
( ) | birthdate = February 8th | age = 19 | gender = Male | height = 1.78 m | weight = 72 kg | hair color = Brown | eye color = Maroon amber | sign = | bloodtype = | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = | occupation = Fullbringer University student | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = Karakura University | education = Karakura University | marital status = Single | family = Parents Elder sister | status = Active | object = Pendant | signature skill = | fullbring = Soul Storm }} Haru Tanaka (高橋 春月, Tanaka Haru; Tall/High Bridge, Spring Moon) is a male who resides in to receive education at a local prestigious university. While he seems to share the qualities of the average university student, he is in no way average due to the simple fact that he is a , a high-spec Human who possesses superhuman capabilities. His struggles are those not of his studies, but rather those of deciding which action he should take while simultaneously battling his inner conscience and guilt. Appearance Haru appears to be a young man in his late teen years ascending into early adulthood. His most noticeable feature is his maroon amber eyes which others claim to glow a bright red, though this is most probably caused by the reflection of light. He has shaggy brown hair with parting bangs which he keeps spiky and unkempt, almost always appearing as though he has just woken up from a quick nap. Oval in shape, his face features a pointy chin and a somewhat pointy nose. While he appears to be thin, Haru is deceptively lean, showcasing refined muscle definitions on various parts of his body. His thin build is most likely attributed to his natural ectomorph build, as he appeared to be scrawny and lanky in his earlier teen years, though even then he possessed some muscle refinement. This refinement seems to be the product of his mother's insistence on having him trained in the art of defending himself, and Haru himself maintains a proper workout schedule to keep himself in shape due to his sense of duty as well as his frequent encounters with Hollows. His skin is fair and smooth, although he has sustained various scars and bruises throughout his body, most of which are located on his limbs. He would often bandage himself if he deems his injuries a little too noticeable. After all, just because he is trained to defend himself doesn't mean someone picks a fight with him everyday. Haru's wardrobe mostly consists of hoodies, the sleeves of which he often rolls up to his elbows, and a pair of regular black pants. While many consider his sense of fashion to be narrow, he is in fact capable of dressing up in a myriad of stylistic and voguish ways, but only if he desires to do so. His vast collection of various-colored hoodies is the product of his love for hoodies and his way of maintaining simplicity during fights; in the range of a single week, he would often wear five to seven different hoodies, the color of each differing than the others, thus no one would notice if he lost a hoodie or two in combat. His casual wear includes a simple T-shirt which he wears underneath a hoodie. Most of these T-shirts emblazon either colorful patterns or works of art on their chest area for Haru finds these kinds of T-shirts to look the best; the rest are plain-colored T-shirts. His footwear includes proper shoes and sneakers, though he would also wear flippers if he deems appropriate footwear isn't necessary for the occasion. Personality History Powers & Abilities : Despite his meek existence, Haru boasts a powerful amount of spiritual power, enough for him to contend with most Shinigami officers. At best, his spiritual power is roughly equal to the likes of lieutenant-class Shinigami, thus allowing him to enter combat against most spiritual beings without much registered difficulty. However, he is in no way powerful enough to identify himself as a threat to the spiritual dimensions as a whole, for there exists a pantheon for warriors with greater power from which he is excluded. A battle between spiritual beings is a battle of spiritual pressure, a lesson Haru has learned the hard way. While it is still meek compared to most spiritual beings, Haru does possess the resolve to continue on his journey to become stronger, paving his path with the indomitable will to protect those close to him. *' ': When exerted, Haru's spiritual power bathes his person in light blue color. Beyond that, his spiritual pressure is capable of affecting his surroundings in an uncontrollable manner: upon release, gravity doesn't seem to function like it does regularly, causing nearby objects to either float or circle around Haru, who becomes the center axis of these objects. Eventually, his spiritual pressure would affect everything in the immediate vicinity; wind currents would storm around him, rocks and boulders would revolve around him, and gentle revolutions would shift into catastrophic rotations. Without much spiritual power to begin with, Haru does not acknowledge the need of controlling his spiritual pressure, which makes his power all the more dangerous due to the unpredictability in the rotation of the objects that surround him. His associates who know of his power liken this "storm of matter" to the struggles in his conscience. *'Spiritual Awareness': Haru is aware of the existence of a higher plane. : Due to the dog-eat-dog condition of his hometown and per the insistence of his mother, Haru has been trained in the art of self-defense from an early age. While initially he showcased very little interest, it wasn't until he and his sister's near-death experience with a mugger which led to the divorce of his parents that he started to take the classes seriously. Though he no longer takes classes on self-defense, Haru constantly tries to better himself by honing his skills everyday of his life; he always manages to squeeze in time to train himself in his tight schedules. Haru displays a unique form of fighting, utilizing agility above anything else to avoid attacks and redirect an opponent's strike rather than engaging directly by actively being on the offensive. This form seems to fit him the most, as the basis for which he trained himself was not to engage in combat but rather to defend himself if not avoid it. Notably, Haru's style of fighting primarily revolves around the use of his legs more than anything. Should he actively be on the offensive, the use of his legs, coupled with his agility, is capable of delivering devastating strikes due to the added momentum of summersaults, jumps, and flips. His fighting principle is to always maintain a better angle, either by distancing himself from his opponent or getting above them by performing flips; this way, he does not need to be on the defensive, which he seems to lack the most. Indeed, for while he possesses a great principle by indirectly engaging his opponent, his greatest weakness is an opponent whose attacks he can't redirect or avoid. It is a rare occurrence, but his techniques fall so short against such opponents. : Having awakened his Fullbring shortly after attaining proficiency in unarmed fighting, Haru proves himself to be a skilful wielder of the blade due to the nature of his power. Though he did not receive proper education regarding the way of the sword like he did with unarmed combat, he did properly hone his capabilities in conjunction with his fighting style, employing the teachings he received and discovering better ways to perform techniques in combat. Driven by the desire to protect and fuelled by his regret over not being able to protect his love interest the way he promised, he attained expertise over the blade rather swiftly. Not unlike his unarmed combat's fighting style, Haru prefers to fight at angle where he is least on the defensive. However, unlike his style, he discovers that due to his Fullbring's unique ability, his blade must maintain contact with his opponent. Therefore, his combat style revolves around active offense, dealing relentless strings of quick, speedy slashes on his opponent, preferring to weaken his opponent until they succumb to their wounds rather than relying on single, powerful strikes. In addition, he is also shown to be quite capable of being on the defensive, parrying attacks and using the length of his sword to cancel an opponent's strike. : Fullbring, by definition, is an ability certain Humans possess which allow them to subtly influence the souls of their surroundings through bonding. Upon discovering his newfound power, Haru noticed how he could influence the souls of virtually anything in his immediate vicinity, including the ground beneath him and the air surrounding his person. By manipulating the souls of said objects, Haru is capable of performing the Fullbringer version of high-speed movement which is accompanied with green luminescent light, launching himself in the air and moving faster than the eye can catch, essentially becoming one with the air around him. Haru is a proficient user of this technique, employing it in conjunction with his hit-and-run fighting style to instil confusion into his opponent by appearing every now and then and attacking at random intervals, therefore forcing his opponent to always expect his attack from a certain angle and actually attacking from another angle. His use of this technique seems to only be limited by his stamina, which he has much to begin with. Enhanced Physique: Having attained a peak physical form due to his devotion in becoming a greater warrior, Haru's physical prowess exceeds the capabilities of normal Humans. *'Immense Speed': Even without Bringer Light, Haru is remarkably quick, boasting an enhanced level of speed surpassing that of the average Human and bordering on the superhuman. It is perhaps Haru's greatest quality as a fighter, for every fighting style he has ever developed revolves around the use of his agility. It may have started as a simple adrenaline rush when Haru was a mere child on the streets, fleeing from muggers out of panic and fear. From there, Haru never parted with his quickness; always utilizing it. Everyday, he would make use of his speed by running from one location to another, even if running was unnecessary. His speed is so great that he once was able to keep up with an average Shinigami's and evade an invading Arrancar's just by running. He would often blend his agility with Bringer Light, further confusing his opponent by implanting false expectations of what he utilize next. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Stamina': Fullbring Soul Storm (ソウル·ストーム, Sōru Sutōmu): In their younger years, Haru and his best friend, who happened to be his love interest at the time, bought necklace pendants the size of a fingernail together as a sign of their friendship. The pendants resemble oblong stones, metallic and silver in color with symbols engraved on the front surface. Haru's pendant has the symbol of a dragon's head, whereas his best friend's pendant has the symbol of a tiger's head, symbolizing the love and friendship between a dragon and a tiger. Along with this pendant came Haru's promise to always protect her out of his love for her. In time, Haru's best friend departed from their hometown for a trip with her love interest, though prior to leaving, she left her pendant in Haru's care as a memento of her promise to always bear him in her heart even if she had someone else's in her hand. In spite of what they had together, Haru's best friend died in a car incident that took her life but not the life of her partner. Haru's surge of emotional rage and disappointment in his inability to keep his promise activated the soul inside his best friend's pendant, becoming the focus of his Fullbring and the center of his being. At present time, Haru has her necklace tied to the leather bracelet around his right wrist. Activating his Fullbring obliterates any and all form of clothing or accessories on his arms, including his sleeves and the leather bracelet, while the pendant itself splits into three parts. The bottom two become silver bracers around his forearms with glowing blue lines that run in a patterned method along their length whereas the middle top becomes a form-fitting mask that covers the entirety of Haru's face. The mask is reminiscent to the skull of a tiger, featuring two massive horns that genty curve forward from the upper part of the mask, two oblong eyeholes, and jaws with sharp fangs. In this form, Haru's eyes glow in a bright blue color and the back portion of his hair grows long enough to reach his lower back, resembling an unkempt mane, with a small blue bead that functions to keep the massive bundle of hair separated from the considerably smaller lower portion of the mane, which often behaves like a tail. The dragon head symbol engraved on his pendant constantly glows in a bright blue color. Deactivating his Fullbring returns Haru to his Human form, also returning any form of clothing he's lost in the transformation, including his clothing's sleeves and the leather bracelet. Some Shinigami have noted how Haru's Fullbring-induced form is eerily reminiscent to that of a and an Arrancar's , something he deems fitting since the power of all Fullbringers originates from Hollow Reiatsu in the first place. :Kodairyū (古代竜, Ancient Dragon): In this form, Haru becomes the embodiment of the Ancient Dragon whose head is engraved on his pendant. Because of this, his power is akin to the power of said entity, which he personally deems to be the irredeemable desire to protect loved ones. This power manifests itself in the form of a straight-bladed katana with a silver hilt that is wrapped in cobalt blue. The hilt guard is a rectangle with rounded corners and four glowing blue four-pointed stars, one on each side of the rectangle. The pommel is slightly more sizeable to house a cobalt blue ribbon with a silver pendant attached to its end. The sword is strong enough to contend with the weapons of other spiritual beings, such as the . When he first awakened his Fullbring, the blade was a mere wakizashi, though the main reason why it has grown is still up for debate since the size of a wakizashi suited his smaller size back then, implying it didn't grow because Haru's power grew as well but because it grew to better suit Haru's size and comfort in wielding the weapon. *'Reiatsu-Concealing Mask' *'Enhanced Spiritual Power' *'Enhanced Physique' :Kōtei Kodairyū (皇帝古代竜, Emperor Ancient Dragon) Trivia *In spite of being a Fullbringer, the author has decided to add Japanese motif to Haru's character and techniques in addition to the conventional English motif for Fullbringers. *Haru is studying public relations. His hobbies include singing, and he has been a member of Karakura University's a cappella group ever since his first year in campus. He is a tenor. Behind the Scenes *Haru Tanaka's character design is based on Dongtae, the main character of a Webtoon fantasy comic series Dice created by Hyunseok Yun, to whom all credits belong. All images containing Haru Tanaka's appearance are therefore from said comic series. In addition, Haru Tanaka shares several characteristics with Dongtae, though the author has stated this is mere coincidence. Such similarities are: Haru's parents are also divorced, and the two employ their superhuman agility in combat more than they rely on other physical qualities such as strength. *Haru's casual theme is Way Back Home (feat. Conor Maynard) by SHAUN. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fullbringer